Talk:Ritualist
Profession Icon This is the original profession icon, straight from the Priest of Balthazar's skill unlocking menu. An eye. It looks crappy, but should do for now. Somebody with better graphics skills than me get on the task of turning this into a decent GuildWiki icon please. :) I'll try myself, but I'm afraight the result won't look any better than the original. -- 12:21, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ---- I saw the "Professions" part for category in red, so I thought it was typed wrong, that's why I changed to to "Profession", thinking that was the right one. Turns out it's not, sorry for doing that. (Note: I think Assassin's page doesn't have the Professions category.) Pre-reminder If one of the future chapters of GW ever introduce the profession "Shaman", then the description here will need some modification. -PanSola 23:21, 24 February 2006 (CST) :A proffession named shaman doesn't make ritualists less shamanistic. 193.44.6.146 19:25, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Dance move listed Do we have a source for the claim of "The male Ritualist's dance will be the Napoleon Dynamite dance"? --161.88.255.140 02:05, 17 March 2006 (CST) :Yep. The video is video number 5 here. I hadn't seen Napoleon Dynamite, but a helpful gwonline member pointed out a video of the dance from the movie, here, and it is indeed the same set of moves. The full ritualist dance thread is avaiable at gwonline through this link.--Epinephrine 23:50, 20 March 2006 (CST) Screen Shots The images are very DARK, Your GammaSetting must be turned up unaturaly high. They kind of look like a Factions Ritualists (I think.) When posting, please move your subject(s) against a lighter background. :Um, there are non-Factions ritualist? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:54, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::?!? Huh, what are you talking about? Who look like ritualists? What screen shots? --Rainith 20:05, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ritualists -are- that dark, especially those two armors. They get tattoos which look like they dipped their hands in black dye, after all. ::::The images are dark. It is not just the skin, in my eyes both images are quite dark and somehow lack contrast. Plus: would it be better to show the ritualists in starter armor here or wouldn't it? Ankh Mhutin 23:07, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Solo and Tanking You might want to change that comment about ritualists being able to solo and tank. Ritualists actually have a few skills that allow them to solo and tank quite nicely. In many cases, better than a 55 monk. Solo Ritualist Muramasa 06:14, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Cover Ritualist What is the name of the Ritualist on the Factions cover art? I know that Nika is the assassin, but who is the Ritualist? 70.16.242.43 02:08, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :I know it's been a couple months since you asked, but I figured I'd respond (since no one else did). As far as I can tell, the Ritualist is one of the Empereror's servants from the trailer for factions. Granted, if I say that, that would mean that technically Nika isn't the assassin, but instead it's Vizu (they look exactly the same). Anyways, that's my take on the matter. VegJed 18:15, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::The assassin on the GW box is Nika, but in the factions guidebook, its Vizu. Also, the Ritualist on the box art is the last ritualist killed by Shiro during the game's trailer. The Imperialist ;-) :::The assassin IS Vizu, I got it confermed by Gaile Gray last time she was in Kamadan. and Vizu and Nika are not the same, Vizu looks more asian than nika. Dance Source revisited Evidence that the dance is based on Napoleon Dynamite is in the talk page above. An anon believes that it is also based on another source, but has never posted evidence of that despite multiple reverts of the edit by multiple other users. --- Barek (talk • contribs) - 20:02, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Note, the anon, after receiving a request for evidence on his talk page as well as it being posted here, made an additional edit stating "Go find eveidence yourself it's everywhere, youtube for instance. If you change it again you might even be repremanded by the copyright comitee" (User:71.56.138.39 @ 19:08, December 19, 2006). This edit was again reverted and the user banned for one day due to violation of GW:1RV as well as making a false threat against an admin. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:24, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::I couldn't help but laugh out loud when i read the bit about the copyright comittee in recent changes, made my evening that's for sure! --''Lemming64'' 20:25, 19 December 2006 (CST) REDONE Added a summary from the factions guidebook to the page. Lots more info on it. The Imperialist 17:02, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ;-) Armor? rits have 60 armor or 70 armor? --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 09:36, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Ritualists have a base maximum of 60 armor. --220.233.103.77 10:17, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Grenth? I'm not big on lore, but Grenth seems a really odd fit overall - where does this fit? Restoration is pretty clearly a healing line, and would be the realm of Dwayna really, and Channeling is lightning and energy based, again the province of Dwayna. Ritualist strikes me as alligned with both life and death, Dwayna and Grenth. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 07:53, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :I don't think it was thought out, infact originally they just lumped assassins and rits in with grenth, hehe. — Skuld 08:22, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::If you think about it, very few skills were actually thought about by Arena Net in general. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:25, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :::Communing and Spawning Power perhaps? Summoning the dead in spirit form? --NYC Elite 19:18, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Witch Doctors can heal you with the help of the spirits , Oooooh~!--ALLmasked 12:42, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Life And Death, Push and Pull, Ying and Yang, How To Beat? Is it just me, or is a rit really hard to beat in 1v1 PvP? I can't figure it out. Knockdown + Healing is instant win. With no intteruption enchant from mez I really don't understand how they can be beaten. I can't even get a decent spike before getting knocked down, and by the time the knock down spirit is dead the rit has another coming. Can anyone give me some tips please? :Why are you trying to play 1v1 PvP? --Kale Ironfist 00:28, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::For fun? I'm just testing if it's possible to beat a rit in 1v1 PvP. -- AliasXNeo 9:47 PM PST 5/24/07 :::Try degeneration and interruption. There aren't many ways for a Mesmer to punish a Spirit Ritualist, but if they're using Wanderlust, they aren't likely to have any healing. Also, Spiritual Pain and Unnatural Signet rip through spirits like a hot knife through butter. --Kale Ironfist 01:23, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Rits vs Necros This might be my mind going crazy but it seems like rits seem to dislike necromancy. Look at some of the dialogue from Ritualist NPCs "The onus is again upon the Ritualists to attend to the Necromancers' foul leavings." -Professor Gai. Even Master Togo seems to have a bit of negative predisposition towards necros "I think you will find Kuju quite pleasant, for a necromancer" -Togo. Seems odd as they both venerate the same god, albeit in different ways. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.26.0.131 ( ) }. :In the stereotypical medieval world, ritualists (shaman) typically honor the dead. They call upon their ancestors to aid them in some way, who then vanish until summoned again. Necromancers on the other hand, typically force the dead into service, without asking, and without respect. Naturally they would find themselves at odds. --Macros 03:26, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Trivia Wikipedia:Zafina i think Namco got pissed by the dervish and then copied the Ritualist What A Ritualist Really Is. A Ritualist is a Monk, Elementalist, Necromancer hybrid. On PvX wiki, it seems that people have asserted that a Ritualist with healing spells is simply a Monk and must not do anything besides heal allies. Or if it is using Channeling Magic, that it is like an Elementalist. Or if it has no Hex removal, that it is completely worthless. Why cant people figure out that is more than that?-- 20:12, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Rit is all about unstrippable, annoyuing, and cheap yet effective effects. It's a hybrid class which can accomplish a number of jobs. When a Rit specializes in any one of their roles, it's not automatically better or worse than a Monk/Ele/Necro though...it's just "different". Mostly more flexible. I guess that's what Rits are all about, flexibility. (T/ ) 23:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Clipping on hair I was making a new ritualitist and i found a cliping issue with a combonation of a spacific hair and face i will try to upload pics. Wish Ritualists were more tied to Oriental mythology Does anyone here kinda wish that Ritualist skills were more tied to oriental mythology. Like for example summoning a Kirin or a Dragon instead of Pain and Bloodsong etc. Hmmm maybe my imagination is just getting the better of me. Spawning power change was reading this and noticed the description for spawning power hadnt been updated yet, so i changed the 2% for weapon spells to 4% (if i did something wrong feel free to revert but i think this is a pretty cut and dry edit) Aura of Holy Might 06:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC)